


Don't Bring Tomorrow.

by highziamer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highziamer/pseuds/highziamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn from District 7 is the outcast, the loner, the unwanted bad boy, so when the special rule of the 25th annual Hunger Games, the 1st Quarter Quell, is announced. He knows exactly where he’s going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> I only read the books once so if some little details are missing don't kill me, and I'm straight so I hope i wrote the gay scenes well. Other then that enjoy.

Zayn’s woken up by an extremely loud announcement that President Simon will be having a mandatory viewing, a ‘Surprise for all the Districts’ this afternoon.

 

He could honestly care less what the president has to say because today on this freezing cold morning in District 7 its already a special day, Its Zayn’s 18th Birthday.

He doesn’t really have anything special planned, except to spoil himself a little and to visit his family.

Zayn decides this morning that instead of eating his usual breakfast, toast and an orange, he’ll go all out. So he makes himself coffee, eggs, bacon, and a stack of pancakes. He doesn’t have much money but he figures why not? its the one time a year he gets a decent meal. 

It’s about 11 am when he finishes eating and gets ready for the day.

He looks over to the beat up clock on the wall, “11:10 , good still enough time to visit.” Zayn says grabbing his coat and heading out the door. 

His face brightens up when he sees a thin layer of powdery snow had formed over night.

It makes him smile he really loves his District its so beautiful, trees as far as the eye can see and always smells so fresh.

As he’s walking through town he gets the same judging glances he always does. Zayn never really gets why everyone in town hates him. He guesses its becuase of the rebellious stage he went through a few years back but he never thought the District would hold such a grudge against him and label him the bad guy. It doesn’t bother him really, he’s used to it by now.

He finally makes it over to his family, 3 gravestones one for His father, his mother & his sister.

His father died when he was very young, due to illness. He doesn’t really remember much about him, other than that he looked exactly like Zayn.

His sister died 10 years ago in the 15th Annual Hunger games, his mother committed suicide shortly after.

And he’s been alone ever since. He really had to raise himself, since he was only 8 when that all happened. Thats why he resorted to being a thief, it was the only way he could survive at the time until he was able to get work chopping down trees when he was 15.

"Hi." He whispers to them with a smile. He runs his hand over the letters on the stones.

He sits there for awhile talking about work and others thing happening in his life. He does this as often as he could, talking to the family that he no longer has. It’s almost like a diary to him.

"20 mins till President Simon’s mandatory screening. I repeat this is a mandatory screening!" He hears a peace keeper announce. 

He figures he better get going if he doesn’t want to get arrested. He says goodbye placing a flower on eat grave and starts to jog towards the Justice Building.

When he arrives they already have huge screens set up and most of the district is already there.

Zayn figures it must not be for The Games considering those aren’t for another 4 months, but then again you never know what the Capitol has planned.

He’s proven wrong when the screens light up and the theme song for the Hunger Games is played.

"Hello citizens of Panem, In honor of the 25th Annual Hunger Games we will be having our 1st ever Quarter Quell ….”

"Great this doesn’t sound good." Zayn thinks to himself.

"… to celebrate we will be adding a special rule this year. Instead of the usual reaping at random, we will have each of the 12 districts vote for the 1 boy and 1 girl to be their tributes for this years games. Remember vote for someone you think will win and bring pride to your District, That is all. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Zayn instantly feels panic rush over him. People were crying all around him. The reaping is always hard for everyone but its easy to deal with because you usually blame the Capitol for it. But this year the 2 tributes will be voted by their friends and neighbors. Just when he thinks the Capitol can’t get anymore sick, they do something like this.

Zayn runs home, he doesn’t know what else to do. When he gets home he curls up in a ball on his bed and just starts crying. He thinks to himself “What a birthday present huh?” he tries to laugh through his tears.

After he gets it all out he starts thinking. “I know the district is gonna vote for me everyone hates me and no one is attached to me its an easy choice I guess.”

He finally decides he’s not gonna just lay here for 4 months and wait for death. He’s gonna try, he’s gonna fight for his life.

He sets a goal and decides he’s going to train for these months before the reaping. In every way he possible can to win. He’s gonna prove everyones doubts wrong even his own. He’s gonna be the winner of the 25 Annual Hunger Games.

 

__________________

 

 

It had been a very long, yet short 4 months for Zayn. His days had consisted of eating, training with axes and knives, practice hunting & of corse physical activity. It was so stressful for him he really didn’t know what the arena was gonna be like but he tried to train for any possibility.

He spent almost all his money on food. He figured he’d need his body to be at its healthiest for the games. He was almost completely broke but that didn’t matter because if he wins or loses money isn’t really gonna be a problem. 

It’s finally the day of The Reaping, the votes were all taken a few days ago and in about an hour they are gonna announce the 2 ‘lucky’ tributes.

He eats his last meal in his little tiny home. Its not much really, just a small shack with a bed and a bathroom and small kitchen area. More of a big room really but he loves it and he’s really gonna miss living here.

Zayn doesn’t really know why he’s so sure he’s gonna get chosen, it’s just more of a gut feeling.

He showers taking an extra long one, closing his eyes and just letting the warm water run down his body. 

When he’s finally ready he sets off to a flower shop spending the last of his money on his sisters favorite flowers. He makes it to the graveyard with 20 mins to spare before the reaping.

Zayn kneels down in front of the grave and places the flowers there. “Todays the day I leave,” he whispers to them, “I promise I’ll come back soon whether I win or lose this will be the first place I come back too.” He says knowing how bittersweet it is. 

He says his final goodbyes and leaves towards town square. All of the other kids in town are already there, Zayn one of the last to show up. He gets registered and heads off to his roped off age group. 

Zayn notices all the glances he’s getting, probably guilty ones.

The doors to the Justice Building finally open revealing a man in an all chrome suite with forest green spiked hair, obviously from the capitol. 

"Hello, Hello welcome to The Reaping of the 25th Hunger Games everyone. Today we will announce the one boy and one girl who will get the honor of representing District 7 this year."

It makes Zayn sick at how cheery and almost excited the mans voice sounds.

"But as you already know the reaping will be much different this year. So may I have thee envelopes with the results please." He looks towards a peacekeeper.

The Peacekeeper hands him 2, one gold, one silver.

"Ah, Okay ladies first…" The man slowly opens the silver one, "And the female tribute from district 7 this year is…. Perrie Edwards." Zayn turns to look for her, he recognizes her. They’re the same age, they used to have class together. He notices that she walks up quit confident not shaken up at all. 

Zayn really couldn’t figure out why they voted for her, everyone in the district loves her. Maybe they voted for her because she has a pretty good shot at winning. Zayn works for her father chopping down trees. Maybe she’s been training just like him.

The announcer finally goes for the gold envelope. “And the male tribute this year is …”

Zayn’s hands get sweaty and his heart beats so hard he swears he could hear it.

"Zayn Malik."

Everyone turns to stare at him. Zayn always knew it was gonna be him but now that its finally here its become so much more real. He walks up to the stage and the announcer quickly grabs his and Perrie’s hands “Your Tributes.” He raises their hands above their heads. The district claps to ‘celebrate’ but their faces are painted with frowns and tears.

They are escorted to the train by the peacekeepers. Zayn boards the train but notices Perrie doesn’t right away. She’s saying goodbye to her friends and family, She’s crying and trembling now. This is the first time Zayn is glad he has no one left in his life to say goodbye to.

Perrie finally gets on the train and it sets off towards the Capitol.

She sits quietly next to Zayn.

"You’re Zayn right?"

"That’s what the man said." Zayn says sarcastically.

"You don’t have to be so rude you know, I was just trying to get to know you." She spits back.

Zayn sighs,”I’m sorry its just, us getting to know eachother and becoming friends is gonna be bad for both of us.” She nods in agreement. “So why do you think they voted you in Perrie?”

"I actually asked for it, my dad’s been training me for it, i just want to help our district prosper by winning. Its gonna help so many starving people."

"Oh, thats quit selfless." Zayn smiles.

"Yeah I guess. But I’m just hoping one of us could do it. The odds are against us after all." She laughs.

They’re interrupted by the man with the green hair, “Hello, I Unfortunately have some bad news, since no one has ever won from district 7 you two will go the rest of this journey without a mentor. Its a small disadvantage consider all the other districts have Victors but I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” He ends his small speach with a smile and walks off.

"Oh great." Zayn thinks like things could get any worse.

-

The train ride is peaceful for the most part not too much talking just a few small conversations here and there.

"Zayn come here!" Perrie walks in his room without knocking.

"No." He says drawing on a sketch pad.

"Oh, Just come on," She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the observation cart, Its made completely of glass. "Look Zayn its the capitol." 

Zayns eyes widen. Its huge and amazingly beautiful. The T.V back home not doing it any justice. it makes Zayn want to paint a picture.

 

When they step off the train they are greeted by a prep team to make them presentable to the public. Perrie being a girl goes through alot more grooming then Zayn does.

The prep team were so excited to see him they all kept telling him how perfect he was. All they really needed to do was clean him up by scrubbing him head to toe and then soaking him in a green colored bath that made his skin as soft as silk.

After all that was done him and Perrie were placed in a room alone to wait for there stylist. 

The door swings open to reveal 2 very kind looking people. “Hello I’m Justin Timberlake, you must be Zayn?” He reaches his hand out to Zayn with a very warm smile, caring almost.

Zayn doesn’t say anything, just shakes his hand.

"And I’m Tulisa Contostavlos. I’m going to be your stylist Perrie.”

"We aren’t like the rest of the Capitol we have these jobs because we wanna help tributes the best we can and since you don’t have a mentor we are gonna do our best to help you in any way possible." Justin informs them that they aren’t lunatics like everyone else in the Capitol. 

Zayn and Perrie both let out deep breaths, because finally they’ve met 2 normal people.

"Thank you," Zayn smiles at Justin.

"Come on now we needa get you 2 ready for the Tributes Parade."

Zayn and Perrie both take their stylist hands and head towards their changing rooms.

They have Zayn and Perrie dressed in beautiful silver outfits. 

"But I thought we were supposed to be dressed as something to represent our district?" Zayn looks down at his clothes confused.

"Ah well its kind of a subliminal representation of your distrist. I didn’t really wanna dress you up as trees or something stupid like that." Justin laughs.

"Then what am I supposed to be?"

"An axe." Justin smiles at Zayn’s confusion. "It makes perfect sense. An axe cuts down trees and is also a weapon and so are you, a walking weapon in these games…. Okay come on now its about to start." He gives Zayn a hug, after taking his hand and leading him to the chariot. "Okay goodluck, Not like you’ll need any, they’ll love you Zayn."

Zayn’s really nervous once its just him and Perrie on the chariot.

"Don’t worry Zayn we’ll be fine just wave and smile." 

"Okay… yeah I can do this, thanks Perrie."

Their chariot takes off down the aisle, cameras and cheering fans everywhere. People screaming so loud its making Zayns ears hurt. there must be about 100,000 people here Zayn thinks. 

Perrie squeezes his hand to snap him out of it, he smiles and starts waving at all the people, he’s so overwhelmed.

Finally all the chariots stop in a circle and face a huge building in front of them, It’s President Simon’s mansion. Simon steps up to the podium and speaks. “Welcome tributes to the 25th annual Hunger Games. And welcome all the citizens of Panem. We are excited to say this is our 1st Quarter Quell. We are so glad to welcome all of you in these festivities. And to you tributes…” Zayn feels like The President looks directly in his eyes. “Good luck do your district proud, and may the odds be ever in your favor.” He finishes and retreats back inside his mansion.

The audience cheers even louder then before.

Zayn can’t help but feel another pair of eyes looking directly at him. It’s a tribute, the boy from district 1, Zayn remembers from watching the reaping a week ago.

He’s tall with sandy blonde hair and golden skin. He looks muscular and is very handsome. Zayn’s eyes finally meet the boy’s and he just smiles at Zayn and waves invitingly.

Zayn’s eyes dart to the floor and he can’t help but blush. He doesn’t know why he does. He thinks that the boy’s just playing with him, probably thinking how he’s gonna kill Zayn in the area.

He shakes the boy from his thoughts and gets off the chariot with Perrie and heads towards their stylist.

"You both did great you looked so good out there hopefully this brings in some sponsors." Tulisa hugs both of them.

Justin and Tulisa take them to an elevator that heads up to their suite they’ll be staying in for the duration of the games.

Its beautiful Zayn thinks like nothing they’ve ever experienced before.

They sit down to dinner, Zayn eats so many things he’s never tried before, stuff he doesn’t even know the name off, he thinks everything is perfect.

They sit there discussing the games and that tomorrow is the first day of training and that they need to take advantage of every station not just the weapons one. They also tell Zayn and Perrie to examine everything the other tributes are doing especially the more skilled ones so they can know whats coming to them on the field.

All of them finally head off to their rooms. Zayn heads for the shower the only thing that really calms him down. When he’s done he just puts on a pair of lounging shorts and sits on his bed. It’s the softest thing Zayn has ever felt making his bed back home feel like a brick wall. He lays his head on the pillow and before he can even begin to think about the long day he’s had, he’s fast asleep.

________________________

 

 

Zayn wakes up last the next morning, it might have possibly been the best nights sleep he’s ever had.

Justin knocks on his door about 9:30am to tell him he has to be down in the training facility by 10 and that Perrie is already down there waiting.

Zayn rushes to put on his training uniform Justin had laid out for him & takes the elevator down to the training room. He spots Perrie and walks to stand next to her and the other tributes. The head instructor is standing in front of them just about to start her speech.

"Welcome tributes. This will be your training ground for the next 3 days. I advise you to take full advantage of it. In less then a week most of you will be dead, not all by other tributes. About 25 percent of you will die because you did not take the time to learn survival skills. There will be no fighting the other tribute while here, save that for when the games start. Okay good luck and use your time wisely."

Zayn takes a moment to finally get a good look at the other tributes. They’re all around Zayn’s age, 17 or 18. He assumes its because no district would vote anyone younger. They’ve each sent kids that are quit big and mature.

The first pair of tributes that catch his eye are a couple holding hands. Their shirts say they’re from district 2 and their names are Justin Bieber & Selena Gomez. The boy is not much taller then the girl but he’s fairly muscular he lets go of her hand to grab 2 swords, one for her and one for him. They both run through an obstacle corse with human dummies. They slice and dice in unison until they reach the end leaving the dummies in pieces. Zayn makes a mental note to watch out for those 2.

The next tribute that catches his eye is a boy from 12 , Max George. He’s very tall and athletic looking. He’s running and jumping so fast Zayn’s eyes can barely keep up with him. 

He scans the room again, spots a tall girl from District 1, Danielle Peazer. She has a head full of light brown curls. She’s getting ready to throw a spear. She lauches it hitting a target right on the head 50 feet away.

All of this is starting to overwhelm him he freezes up until he feels a firm hand rest on his lower back. “Hey whatcha looking at?”

He turns to his side to see the golden skinned boy from district 1 looking curiously in the direction Zayn was.

"Um…" Zayn backs away, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you were looking at…" The boy tries to look at the back of Zayn’s shirt for his name.

"It’s Zayn. And you are?" 

"Liam, Liam Payne from District 1."

Zayn tries to figure out what his motives are, why is he so interested in Zayn?

"Well Liam I was just looking at the girl from your district."

"Oh her…"

They both look back over to Danielle. She catches them and stares daggers and walks off to another station out of sight.

"Why’d she look at you that way?"

"Well… she’s kind of my ex girlfriend, broke up with her a few months ago… So she kinda hates me."

"Oh okay well don’t you have training to do?"

"So do you… come on we can train together." Liam grabs Zayn’s hand smiling back at him & leads him to the target practice center. "Show me what you got," Liam hands him a few mini axes. 

"I figure you’re from 7 so you might be good with these no?"

Zayn hesitates, He can’t help but feel that this guy is being fake with him in some way. But he thinks maybe he should show off to scare Liam away and intimidate the other tributes.

"Okay but only if you do it with me… we’ll make a game out of it." Zayn puts on a fake smile. "Whoever hits the most targets right in the center wins." 

"You’re on." Liam walks over to get a bow and a few arrows and gets in position to fire them.

Zayn finally see’s how built Liam really is, every muscle on his arm flexing as he readies an arrow in the bow. “You ready Zayn?”

"Yup." Zayn picks up 2 axes.

"Okay…. Go!" Liam fires an arrow htting his first target perfectly between the eyes.

Zayns faster tho picking up axe after axe, He’s already one ahead of Liam.

And when they’re finally done… Zayn hits 10 and Liam 8.

"Looks like you beat me." 

"Looks like." Zayn laughs genuinely, the first time since he’s been here.

"I guess ima haveta learn a few things from you huh? Wanna go to another station with me?" 

Zayn just smiles and sticks his tongue out. “Sure.” 

But when they turn around what they didn’t realize was all the other tributes watching them. Zayn tries to ignore all the stares and just follows a cheery Liam.

Training continues, they almost got to every station except about 2 of them when the clock hits 12 in the afternoon and its lunch time. 

The 2 of them head to the small cafeteria that has an assortment of foods. They serve themselves and sit at a small table alone. 

"So Liam I watched the reaping from your district and you’re the only one of us here that volunteered, why whould you?" Zayn feels more open now after spending these last 2 hours with him. He’s really got to see that Liam isn’t like the rest of the tributes here. He has a such kind heart and even tho Zayns tried its impossible to hate him.

"Well I really had nothing left to do in my district, I didn’t really have a purpose. Coming from the richest district, It’s so boring really everyday consist of the same things. I felt like such a robot there, like everyone was telling me what to do, so I volunteered to finally get away and out of there. It was probly my first decision I’ve ever made on my own." Liam looks down at his food with a touch of sorrow, This is so different from the overly happy Liam Zayn’s seen since he met him. 

"Yeah I get where you’re coming from, even tho I’m completely terrified of being here its also kinda nice to get away from everyone in my district. I really don’t have anything back home to look forward too."

"You don’t have any family Zayn?" Liam looks up from his plate into Zayn’s eyes.

"Well its a long story but they’re all gone now." 

Liam reaches over the table and grabs Zayn’s hand,”I’m so sorry for asking I didn’t know.”

"No, no Its okay Liam it happened about 10 years ago so I’m pretty healed from it now."

They’re interrupted by the boy from 4 slamming his tray down on the table. “Hey can I sit with ya’ guys? you seem nice and I don’t really have any friends. All the others are already teamed up.” The platinum blonde haired boy says with a goofy smile.

Zayn looks around to see that he’s right, theres alliances all around them.

The girl from 1, the couple from 2, & the boy from 12 are sitting together. But he notices theres one other person sitting with them, Its Perrie and she’s chatting very seriously with the rest of them.

It sends chills down his spine that all Zayn’s biggest competition is sitting at one table.

"Yah sure you can sit with us … your name?" Liam reaches his hand out.

"My names Niall Horan from 4." He shakes Liam’s hand and sits down.

Zayn stops eating after that. Liam notices and moves to sit next to him, “Whats wrong Zee?” He places his hand on Zayn’s thigh sending a jolt throw his body. 

"Oh… um… Nothing , it’s nothing. Hey I’m Zayn." He says in a panic but quickly calms himself by the end of his sentence.

"Tough competition this year, I asked around and everyone seems to be 18 already I’m the youngest." Niall attempts to converse. 

"How old are you? Niall was it?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, ‘m 17." 

They all continue to eat except Zayn. He just observes them not really understanding how these 2 boys in front of him could stay so calm. Zayn’s been having small panic attacks every hour since the reaping. But these 2 just seem happy almost, like they’re making good of a bad situation. 

Niall and Liam really hit it off talking and joking they even got a few laughs out of him.

Zayn thinks to himself that he’s actually really happy right now. Especially when Liam’s hand rest on Zayn’s thigh instantly relaxing him every time he begins to panic.

Zayns only known him for a few hours, but somehow Liam is already completely comfortable with him. All of Zayn’s doubts about his motives get thrown out the window because this boy couldn’t hurt a fly. And that also worries Zayn he thinks how is Liam supposed to do well in the games when he’s such a softy. He obviously has the skill to do so, but Zayn could never picture him actually killing someone.

Liam could sense Zayn thinking to much so he lightly squeezes his thigh. “Snap out of it Zayn it’s time for training again.”

"Okay." 

"I hope you guys don’t mind if I join you, I could teach you guys a few things I’ve learned in my district." Niall says shyly like he’s expecting rejection.

"Of corse you can." Liam gives him a crinkly eyed smile.

The 3 of them continue to teach and learn from eachother the next four hours. Zayn notices that Niall is actually pretty deadly even though he has a skinny frame.

Niall is amazingly good at combat with tritons and spears just as good as Zayn is with axes or Liam with his bow. 

Zayn tenses up again when he thinks of fighting them in the arena, But his thoughts are quickly pushed away buy a hand intertwining with his, It’s Liam’s.

"Thinking again, are we?" Liam smirks at Zayn.

"Yeah."

"Well don’t Zayn, I know this is all very scary, but just enjoy the times you have now with your 2 new friends. If you don’t relax and just take advantage of our last moments of freedom you’ll regret it, okay?" Liam lightly squeezes his hand to reassure Zayn.

"Okay, Promise I’ll stop." 

Liam looks around to make sure no one is looking and when the coast is clear he plants a light kiss on Zayn’s cheek. Then he runs off to where Niall is, leaving Zayn red and flustered thinking ‘did he just kiss me?!’ 

Zayn really doesn’t understand this boy, when he starts to think he finally figures out Liam, he confuses Zayn even more.

He tries to hide the red on his cheeks as he walks toward his new friends but fails Liam giving him a knowing smirk and chuckling under his breath. 

There’s only about 10 mins of training left when Zayn realizes he hasn’t really taught them anything, He looks around and spots the plant recognition center and takes Niall and Liam over to it.

"Look… these you can’t eat, they could either make you really sick and some could result in death." 

"alright." The 2 boys say in unison.

"Tributes your time is up for today and you may return to your apartments."

"Oh well I guess I’ll teach you which ones you could eat tomorrow, ‘k guys?"

"Sure." Liam says.

"That’s fine… Thank you both for today I really wouldn’t have known what to do without you guys, well yeah see ya tomorrow." Niall waves off and heads for an elevator with the girl from his district.

"Hm… guess I’ll see you tomorrow then Zayn?"

"Yeah of corse." 

"K bye Zayn." Liam walks towards another elevator to meet up with his partner.

Zayn’s walking over to their elevator when Perrie comes up behind him. 

"Looks like the loner made some friends huh? I thought you said you weren’t here for that?" She teases him as they board the elevator.

"Shut up… so did you, who cares."

"Seems like that boy from 1 really likes you huh?"

Zayn’s caught off guard with that one and gets instantly defensive, “Not true!”

"No need to shout at me I was only joking." She giggles.

The lift doors finally open letting them into their temporary home. Dinners at the table and Justin & Tulisa are already sitting there waiting for them.

Zayn and Perrie take a seat at the table and begin to eat.

"So how was your first day? How do the other tributes look?" Justin begins asking questions.

"Well there is a few I’m worried about. But nothing I can’t handle." Perrie laughs, "Everyone actually seems to be talking about Zayn and his little group of boys. They seem to have a pretty big target on their back."

"What?! Who did you make an alliance with Zayn?" Justin ask curiously.

"No one, its not really an alliance we’re just trading tricks and tips with eachother." Zayn looks down at his plate of food.

"Well who is it then?" Justin leans in.

"It’s just the boy from 1 and the boy from 4, it’s not like I have a whole pack or anything."

"Niall Horan and Liam Payne?!" Tulisa’s eyes widen.

"Yeah why?" Zayn looks around like he’s the only one that doesn’t know something.

"Zayn… those 2 have victors in their families. Liam’s father was the first ever winner of the Hunger Games and Niall’s brother won a few years back." Justin informs him, "Those boys are trained killers with their family members as their mentors. Making an alliance with them is possibly the smartest thing you could’ve done Zayn."

Zayn’s in shock, both of them never even mentioned it to him and he wonders why, it’s kind of a big deal.

"Zayn didn’t really go after them they kinda picked him out." Perrie says.

"Well whatever you’re doing to win them over keep doing it Zayn." Justin pats his back making Zayn smile at the accomplishment he didn’t even know he made.

"Okay well you 2 should get some rest you have another day of training tomorrow." Tulisa gets up and walks toward her room.

They all retreat to their own bedrooms. 

Zayn hitting the bed completely exhausted from all the events happening today, soon he’s lightly snoring with a smile on his face dreaming of the boy he barely met.

_____________________

 

Zayn’s woken up the next morning by Justin again. Its day 2 of training. Zayn’s kinda looking forward to it for some reason, maybe its because he has Liam & Niall now.

He showers, eats and heads down to the training room. 

He spots his new mates and heads over to them. 

" ‘morning Zayn, ready for training?" Niall smiles at him.

"Sure." Zayn smiles back.

"Okay cool I wanted to show you guys how to make fishing hooks today, it’ll help if there’s a lake and you don’t have food." Niall offers.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Liam says.

" ‘k cool." And Niall runs off toward the station, Zayn and Liam not far behind him.

-

They train and teach eachother all kinds of things. Zayn really starts to love training and spending time with these 2 boys. 

They get so lost in training that before they know it, it’s lunch time.

The 3 of them file in with the other tributes, serve themselves and take a seat at a table together.

Zayn looks at them eating, he realizes how happy he is right now. He’s so glad these 2 pushy boys seen something in Zayn they really liked, because he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to do this without them. It feels like they’re mates in school at lunch just laughing and talking. But in that moment reality hits Zayn that this isn’t school this is the hunger games and in a week he might have to see these boys die or kill them himself.

He makes a decision that he has to cut these bonds before the love he has for them grows any stronger. So he figures tomorrow he’ll avoid them and train alone. Because he really cares for them now and he doesn’t wanna see them hurt, especially Liam.

"Hey Zayn, you okay?" He feels Liam’s warm hand grab his.

"Yeah ‘m fine." Zayn puts on a false smile.

"Okay good. well you ready to start again? Niall already headed back in."

Zayn just nods a yes and follows Liam back to the training room.

He acts completely normal the next 4 hours. Liam can tell somethings wrong though, he keeps giving Zayn worried glances. 

It breaks Zayn’s heart thinking that he’s hurting Liam but he knows its for the best.

-

Training’s finally over for the day and Niall runs up to both of them squeezing them together in a tight bear hug. He just laughs and lets them go. “Thanks again for today guys don’t know what i’d do without ya’, see you both tomorrow.” He runs off.

Now its just Zayn and Liam standing awkwardly, with a bit of tension in the air.

"Zayn is…" But Liam’s cut short by Zayn wrapping his arm around him tight and burrowing his face in Liam’s neck. 

Liam just smirks sadly and hugs him back. Liam knows something is wrong now Zayn’s never this affectionate with him, he’s always the one to reach out to Zayn first. But he just pushes those thoughts aside and comforts Zayn.

Zayn finally lets go, “Thank you for everything Liam, you’ve honestly been the best.”

"No problem Zee." Liam places a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye then." Zayn says and walks toward the elevator leaving Liam alone and confused.

Zayn heads up to his apartment ignoring Perrie, Justin and Tulisa and just heads straight toward his room.

He lays motionless on his bed tears stinging his eyes. He feels so horrible about his decision but he knows its the right one. 

He cries himself to sleep and dreams of the boy he almost fell for.

_____

 

He wakes up the next morning on his own. Zayn knows today is probly gonna be one of his hardest days here so far. 

Zayn makes his way down to the training room and straight towards the target practice area. He’s practices his knife throwing when he feels Liam come up behind him. 

"Hey Zayn, Niall told me he won’t be joining us today said he’s gonna spend his last day with a personal training session with his mentor. So looks like its just me and you today."

"Actually I think I’d like to train alone today."

"What? Why?" Liam looked confused.

"It’ll be better that way, you and Niall hold me back anyway." Zayn says as coldly as possible, he really didn’t want to hurt Liam but it seemed to be the only way to make him stay away.

"Oh…umm… Okay." Liam scatches the back of his head and still gives Zayn a cheeky smile.

Zayn walks away as fast as he can, he knows Liam is sad but he just doesn’t want to show it in front of Zayn.

They continue to train separately the rest of the day.

Zayn can feel Liam’s eyes on him the whole time probly trying to figure out why Zayns acting so weird.

Theres only 5 mins left of training when the head supervisor calls all the tributes to the center of the room. 

"Hello tributes, this was your last and final day of training I hope you took advantage of the facility these past three days. The next time you will come here will be for your individual training scores from the Gamemakers, So goodluck." She ends and everyone heads towards their elevators. 

Zayn didn’t wait to say goodbye to Liam, he ran to his elevator to avoid the whole thing.

He goes straight to his room again, without dinner.

A few hours later he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Zayn says emotionless. "Oh hey Justin."

Justin his stylist enters the room with a plate of food in his hands and a comforting smile on his face.

"You know you need to eat? I can’t have my winner starving before the games even start." Justin chuckles and sits next to Zayn on his bed. "What’s wrong with you lately Zayn? You’ve been so distant from all of us."

"Justin, I don’t think I could do this…" Zayn puts his face in his hands. 

"Zayn don’t lose hope I really believe in you, I know you could be the first winner from your district." Justin puts his arms around Zayn. 

He looks at Justin with watery eyes and just says a simple, “Thank you.” 

"Okay bud now eat up and get some rest okay? you have a big day tomorrow." With that Justin leaves the room making Zayn feel a little better but not alot.

Zayn eats all his food and falls asleep almost instantly from his emotionally exhausting day.

_____

 

Its the day of there individual scoring Zayn’s so nervous. This is the score that determines if the sponsors will help them in the games or not.

Only one tribute goes in at a time and shows off a skill they’re good at. tribute after tribute goes in until it’s finally Zayn’s turn.

He’s so nervous but he knows exactly what he is gonna do.

He walks into the training facility and goes straight for the camouflage station to pick up a can of paint. The gamemakers watch him very curiously.

He walks over to a big metal wall and draws with the paint. When he steps back its a big red target.

Zayn’s not sure he could really pierce the metal with an axe but he needs to be extreme if he wants to pull a high score.

He walks over to the axes and picks up the biggest one he could find.

Zayn hears a few chuckles from the gamemakers, he knows they think its impossible what Zayn’s gonna attempt to do having his skinny body.

He gets slightly annoyed so he decides to make it more interesting. He rips the bottom half of his shirt off and ties it around his eyes as a blindfold.

The gamemakers erupt in laughter.

Zayn ignores them he remembers exactly what direction the target is in and he readies himself. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and launches the axes with all his strength. The only thing he could hear is crushing metal other then that its completely silent.

He pulls the blindfold off to reveal his axe wedged right into the center of the target he painted. He bows to the gamemakers who are in complete shock and leaves the room.

He’s completely ecstatic when he leaves he’s so happy it went even better then he expected. For once in his life he was so proud of himself.

______

 

A few hours later its time to announce the scores for all the tributes to the public.

So Zayn, Perrie, Tulisa, and Justin all gather around the T.V.

First up is district 1, Danielle and Liam. The both receive a score of 10. Zayn isn’t surprised they’re both amazing.

The boy from 2 Justin Bieber receives a 9, and his girlfriend Selena Gomez gets a score of 10.

Niall gets an 8, Zayn feels sorry for Niall considering he is the youngest and now has the lowest score. 

Score after score comes on the screen till it reaches Perrie. She gets a 9 she doesn’t seem too excited by that. Zayn guesses she was expecting more.

Its finally his turn, he leans forward in anticipation.

"Zayn Malik from district 7 with a score of … 11."

Zayn doesn’t believe what he hears. He’s gotten the highest score so far.

"Congrats Zayn! See I told you you could do it!" Justin pulls him into a hug.

Zayn feels so accomplished he really feels like this could help him win especially with his amazing stylist Justin to support him.

_______

 

The next day is the interview for the Caroline Flack show. Zayn is especially nervous about this because he has to make the public like him and he isn’t very good at that.

Justin has him dressed in a semi long black blazer with no collar that stops right above the knee, with a black mesh vest under, & a white t shirt under that. Also with some fitted black pants and a pair of brand new boots. Zayn never felt so posh in his life.

"Wow justin this outfit is just amazing." Zayn looks at himself in the mirror.

"Well I figure you look like a super model so I might as well dress you like one." Justin chuckles. "Look like we better get going, the shows about to start." Justin grabs Zayn’s hand and leads him out of the dressing room to stand with the other tributes.

Perries already in line, wearing a lilac dress to match her hair.

"The interviews will start in 5 mins." They hear an announcement.

"I guess this is where we leave I know you both will do amazing." Tulisa encourages.

"Yeah we better head to our seats now don’t worry Zayn you’ll do great." Justin hugs Zayn. 

They both leave Perrie and a very nervous Zayn to wait for the interview.

Zayn sees someone come down and get the first tribute, It’s Danielle turn. She walks with the escort and out a pair of curtains. all the tributes attention goes straight to a monitor in the hall they’re waiting in.

The show has started and Carolina is interviewing Danielle. The 3 mins end quit fast and now the escort is coming to get Liam. He looks so handsome Zayn thinks. 

Liam’s wearing a white button up shirt with a black leather motorcycle jacket over it with black fitted pants.

Liam sits down on a single couch across from Caroline.

"And now we have a very familiar boy here with us, the prince of the Hunger Games Liam Payne." 

Everyone cheers and Liam waves to them with his crinkly eyed smile.

"So first of all Liam why’d you volunteer for the Games?" 

"Well to be honest my district is just so boring I needed to leave."

"But how could it possibly be boring since your father is the winner of the first games and your family is the richest in all of your district?"

"That’s exactly why I had to leave it’s all the same everyday theres never anything exciting."

"Oh Okay … So you’re pretty handsome, is there someone special in your life?"

"Mmm yeah actually there is I met ‘em really recent too."

"Aw so who’s the lucky lady?"

"Well its not actually a girl."

"Oh… I didn’t know you went that way…"

"Yeah me neither but theres something different about him but I don’t even know if he feels the same. I don’t even think he likes me." 

The whole audience lets out a sign.

"Well don’t worry Liam once you win these games I’m sure he’ll fall for you."

Liam lets out a bitter chuckle, “Another twist in my luck is that he’s here as a tribute too…”

There’s a few sniffles for the viewers. “I’m truly sorry about that Liam…” Carolina grabs his hand and Liam’s interview ends with that.

All the other tributes look down at Zayn and he feels like he’s about to throw up.

Zayn feels like a ghost after that he doesn’t know what to think or do. The only time he snaps out of it is when Niall pops up on the screen.

"So how’s it like being the youngest tribute?"

"I’m fine with that I love a challenge." Niall’s beaming, he’s so good at this, it’s like he was born for the spotlight.

"And how’s it like being the brother of a winner? by the way this is the first time we’ve had 2 family member of previous winners."

"Well I just hope I get the luck my brother did."

"I’m sure you’ll do just fine… So how’s your journey been so far?"

"It’s been great actually, I’ve made some great friends and it’s been amazing spending so much time with me brother as a mentor." 

"I’m glad your experience is going so well and I wish you all the luck I’ll be rooting for you…. Niall Horan everyone."

The crowd cheers and Niall leaves the stage.

Tribute after tribute come and go.

Finally it’s Zayn’s turn. Everything Liam said is still racing through his head.

"And now we have the boy from district 7."

Zayn walks out to a bunch of flashes from cameras and cheers so loud it makes his ears ring.

"Have a seat." Caroline offers Zayn, "So Zayn why do you think you were voted into the games?" 

"Well no one really likes me in my district I’m labeled the ‘bad boy’ I guess it was just an easy choice for them."

"It’s okay Zayn I’m sure you’ll win and you could go back and rub it in all their faces… By the way your sister was in the games 10 years back. You look exactly like her."

"Thank you."

"So do you plan on avenging her and winning these games?"

"Of corse I do, that’s all I’ve thought about since I’ve been here."

Caroline asked tons more questions that Zayn couldn’t even remember until his turn was up.

"Give it up for the bad boy of district 7 Mr. Zayn Malik!"

-

Zayn exits the stage where Justin is already waiting for him.

"You did great Zayn."

"Thanks, that was so exhausting though, can we head back to our apartment I do need to get rest tomorrow is the big day." Zayn said darkly.

"Of corse come on."

-

Zayn and Justin went up to their temporary home. Zayn went straight to his room to go to sleep.

As soon as he rest his head on the pillow he falls right to sleep, lightly snoring & dreaming about Liam and all the words he said today.

 

_____________________

 

 


	2. I'll Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they finally step into the arena.

Zayns woken up by Peacekeepers the next morning. They escort him to a hover craft with the tributes from district 7-12. he sits next to Perrie but doesn’t make eye contact.

The craft takes off into the air. He sees a lady coming down to each tribute and inserting a massive needle into their arm. She comes to Zayn and ask for his. When it punctures his arm it hurts alot less then he thought it would. 

"What is this for?" Zayn points to a light flashing under his skin.

"It’s your tracking device." She says bluntly and moves to the next kid.

-

When they arrive all the tributes are taken to a different room by peacekeepers. They open a door and push Zayn in locking it behind him.

The first thing he sees is Justin. Zayn runs into his arms and just starts crying. Justin just rubs comforting circle in his back.

"Come on now we better get you dressed, k?" He looks down at Zayn.

"Yeah…okay." Zayn wipes his eyes.

"These are the clothes they assigned us to dress you in." Justin points to the table.

He dresses Zayn in a white thermal long sleeve shirt, and a black windbreaker jacket, with dark charcoal pants & black sneakers.

"Five minutes till launch." They hear over an intercom. Zayn instantly starts trembling.

Justin grabs his shoulders. “Zayn you can do this I know you can I believe in you so much.” Zayn doesn’t say anything he just lets Justin walk him over to the launch tube in the middle of the room. 

"1 minute." They hear an announcement again.

Zayn hugs Justin one last time, “Thank you for everything I wouldn’t have been able to make it this far without you, the best stylist in the world.” It brings a tear to Justin’s eye because he really has gotten attached to Zayn over this short amount of time.

"30 secs"

Zayn steps in the clear glass tube.

"See you later okay, go win this." Justin says before the tube closes.

"K." Zayn smiles at him.

_____________

 

 

Zayns lifted into the arena on a metal disk. The brightness from the sun is so blinding Zayn’s eyes take a few moments to adjust.

When his eyes finally focus he sees the field. The Cornucopia seems really far away from him he thinks its pretty strange because usually the tributes are only about 20 feet away from it. He looks around and realizes that the Cornucopia is surrounded by a 400 foot radius of cement floor (with the tributes on the edge of it) making it a big open field with no where to run or hide. Directly behind Zayn is a thick forest which obviously gives Zayn and Perrie an advantage.

He looks at the Cornucopia again and sees only 3 backpack a few feet away from it. He’s also pretty sure that the Cornucopia is filled with only weapons from what he could see. 

"Looks like they really have made it a special games." Zayn thinks to himself. You can either make a quick escape and head to the forest behind you or take your chances and run towards danger for the limited supplies.

Zayn figures he needs one of those back packs to survive. He’s faster then most of the tributes so as long as nothing gets in his way he’s sure he could snatch one up and make a run for it before most of the tributes get there.

"20 . 19 . 18…" The countdown begins.

Zayn’s hands go sweaty and he begins to panic but he quickly pushes it all aside he has no time to freak out now.

"12 . 11 . 10 . 9 . 8 . 7 . 6…"

He takes a deep breath and readies himself to run.

"3 . 2 . 1." Zayn Takes off from his launch pad with all his might he puts every bit of energy he has into this run, he needs that backpack. Zayn notices that only about 3 tributes retreated to the forest the rest are headed straight for where he’s going.

He’s half way to the back pack when he sees that Max George from 12 gets one of them, “Shit!” He says under his breath. He needs to go faster.

He finally reaches the backpack and grabs it looking around for a clear spot to the forest. He finds one and is about to start running when he feels someone push him to the ground, scraping the palms of his hands on the hard cement.

He turns arounds and sees a boy tribute with an axe is about to strike him. He shields his face with his arms and closes his eyes but nothing happens. All he hears is the axe hitting the floor. He looks up and sees the guy laying on the floor next to him with an arrow in his back.

He looks around and spots Liam with a bow in his hand, smiling that cheeky smile and waving at Zayn.

He gets so irritated at how happy Liam looks even though he just killed someone.

Zayn just grabs the axe and his backpack and heads off towards the forest. When he gets to it he looks back at the Cornucopia one last time and all he could see was red. 

Blood staining the grey cement floors and tributes still fighting. Zayn takes a deep sign at the thought of all the dead kids. And hopes that Liam, Niall & Perrie aren’t one of them.

-

 

When Zayn finally feels like he’s at a far enough distance he climbs up a tree just to be safe. He opens his back pack, he’s ecstatic when he see what’s inside. There’s a hunting knife, a roll of cloth bandages, rope, a blanket, matches, a canteen of water, 3 apple and 3 rolls of bread. Usually when Zayn watches the games the backpacks only have 2 or 3 things in them. “No wonder there was only 3 of them.” He whispers to himself.

He hears 8 cannons fire which means the blood bath is over and 8 tributes got killed. He sees the hologram in the sky that shows the faces of all the dead tributes. luckily no Liam, Niall or Perrie. It also gives Zayn bad news too though. Danielle from 1, Justin & Selena from 2 and Max from 12 are still out there.

Zayn decides he’s gonna stay in this tree tonight because he has everything he needs in his back pack and he’ll explore the area tomorrow.

______

 

 

Zayn stays in that same tree for about 2 days, only coming down to collect food and water from a nearby pound. Luckily he hasn’t ran into any other tributes.

There had only been 2 cannon fires since the bloodbath leaving 14 trubtes.

-

 

 

Zayn climbs down his tree and takes a small journey to an area where he had found some edible plants a day ago.

He bends down and starts to pick a few berries and seeds shoving them in his pockets, when he hears a branch snap a short distance away.

Working with trees back in his district Zayn knows all to well what a branch sounds like crushing under someones weight so he darts up and hides behind a nearby tree and holds his axe in his hand.

Zayn hears someone walking in the spot he was just in, They’re getting close to him.

"Shit!" Zayn thinks he’s gonna have to fight. They’re just about to reach Zayn when he decides to make the first move. He springs up and is about to launch his axe when he see who it is. It’s Liam. Bow and arrow drawn pointing right at Zayn.

"Zayn…" Liam says in a weak, low tone. He drops his bow and makes his way over to Zayn wrapping his arms around him.

"I’ve been looking all over for you…" Liam says in a shakey voice like he’s on the verge of tears. 

"Every cannon fire gave me chills thinking it was you Zayn." Liam squeezes him tighter. "But now I found you and everythings gonna be okay."

Zayn doesn’t say anything. Just stands there not really knowing how to feel. He so torn about seeing Liam. Part of him is really happy that he’s here but the other part is freaking out because if they stay together eventually they’re gonna have to fight eachother and Zayn can’t imagine hurting Liam but he also doesn’t want to die.

Zayn snaps out of it when Liam kisses him on the nose making Zayn flush red, “Stay here okay? I’ll be right back.” Zayn looks down at the ground nodding a yes and Liam jogs off.

Liam comes back a few moments later with…

"Liam what the fuck are you so excited to show me? Can’t you just tell me already?!"

Zayn hears a familiar voice.

"No it’s a surprise c’mon only a bit further Niall… look." Liam points to Zayn. 

Niall looks so shocked like he’s seen a ghost but his face is washed over with a huge bright smile a second later. Niall runs over to him and tackles Zayn to the floor and starts kissing him all over his face. Zayn pretends to struggle.

"We’ve been looking all over for you, you prick!" Niall pinches Zayn’s side.

"Alright enough already get off him Niall." Liam says with a hint of jealousy, picking them both up with ease.

"Sorry ‘bout that just excited I guess." Niall smiles earning a giggle from Zayn.

" ‘s okay… So um what do we do now?" 

"Well do you have like stuff around here somewhere? We have a little hidden shelter over by the lake. You could come stay with us if you want." Liam says shyly like he’s expecting a no.

 

"Yeah sure… Just stay here I’ll be right back." Zayn says and disappears into the forest before they could follow him.

When he returns he can’t help but notice the worried look on Liam’s face like he was never going to see Zayn again.

Zayn just chuckles under his breath, “Lead the way guys.”

Niall walks off first making a clear path for them. They only walk for a few minutes when Niall shouts, “We’re here!” 

Zayn looks around but can’t see anything. Niall laughs at the confused look on Zayn’s face and leads him over to what looks like a huge bush between 2 trees. Niall pulls back a blanket of leaves revealing a big space inside, Zayn thinks it could fit about 5 to 6 people if it needed to. Zayn spots one of the 3 backpack from the Cornucopia in the corner of the shelter and isn’t surprised that they got it. 

"Liam did most of the work I just gathered everything he needed." 

"Um it’s not much I tried to remember everything you taught me Zayn." Liam says rubbing the back of his neck.

"It’s perfect Liam, pretty amazing." He looks over to Liam earning that smile Zayn’s learn to love so much.

"So you guys can sleep for a few hours if you want, it is getting pretty late," Niall points up at the sky that changes in few seconds from bright and sunny to starry and dark. "I’ve been sleeping pretty well so I’ll take watch, I know you haven’t been sleeping at all Liam and you probly haven’t either Zayn knowing how nervous you get. So you guys go on in and sleep while you can. If you wake up and I’m not here I’ll probly be over by the lake." 

"K thanks Niall," Liam says, before Zayn can protest Liam has his hand and is leading them into their new little home.

"You can put your stuff down there." Liam points to the corner where the other backpack is. Zayn takes of his jacket and rolls it onto a ball to use as a pillow. Zayn sits crossed legged on the floor watching Liam take his jacket off and then his shirt. Zayn’s eyes are scanning every bit of Liam’s body before he can catch him. He turns around and Zayn looks down instantly. Liam balls up his jacket also and puts it next to Zayn’s.

Liam walks over to his backpack and pulls out a small blanket. He makes his way over to Zayn never making eye contact.

Zayn thinks its funny how nervous Liam seems and lets out a soft chuckle because usually he’s the one thats nervous.

"What so funny?" Liam looks at him grinning like he already knows what Zayns thinking.

"Nothing… It’s nothing lets just go to sleep." Zayn half smiles.

He lays down and feels the blanket get thrown over him and Liam curling up at his side.

Its quiet, very quiet but a nice quiet like they’re safe now. 

"I missed you so much Zayn… I thought I would never see you again." Liam says in a sleepy voice. "But now you’re here and I’m not gonna let you go, k?"

"K, I won’t leave again I promise." 

"Mhm." Liam moans and wraps his arm around Zayn and pulls him close. A short while after he’s lightly snoring fast asleep.

Zayn can’t really figure out what he did to get in a position like this but he likes it, so he isn’t gonna question it right now he’s just gonna fall asleep with the boy he adores.

 

____________

 

 

A few hours later Zayn wakes up to beams of sunlight shining through the leaf covered ceiling. He looks over and sees Liam still curled up at his sided. He tries not to laugh at how cute and innocent he looks while he sleeps. Zayn’s soft giggles slowly wake Liam up.

"Whats so funny?" Liam gives him a sleepy smirk.

"Nothing… Goodmorning."

"Mornin’." Liam yawns and pulls Zayn closer to him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Why me Liam?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Liam looks genuinely confused at what Zayn’s asking.

"Why do you like me so much?"

Zayn catches Liam off guard with that question because honestly Liam doesn’t know why he does either.

"Oh … um I really can’t figure out why I do Zayn I just…hmm… well since the day I met you I loved everything about you, even how defensive and mean you were I just found it funny. I’m really sorry I just…"

"No don’t be sorry about liking someone as a person silly it’s no big de-"

But Zayns cut short by a cannon firing. 

Liam’s eyes get big, “Oh no Niall!” And he’s out of the shelter in a second, Zayn right behind him. 

When they’re making their way down to the beach they hear another one which only makes them run faster.

when they clear the forest Liam’s eyes scan the beach and Liam sees Niall in the distance lying still on the sand. They run over to him and see 2 other tributes bodies. One with Niall’s triton in his neck and the other half in the water. Zayn figures Niall must’ve drowned her.

They kneel down beside him, Niall has a huge bloody gash across his chest. Zayn puts his hand over his heart to see if its still beating. “He’s alive!” 

Liam’s in tears and Zayn can tell he doesn’t know what to do.

"We could still save him Li just look around and be aware, we’re out in the open anyone could come and attack." 

"Okay." Liam wipes his face.

Zayn pulls off Niall’s top to see how bad it is. He cleans away all the blood and discards Nialls blood soiled clothes on the sand. Zayn then takes his own shirt off in one motion and ties it around Niall’s chest to stop the bleeding.

"Okay Liam now I need you to carry him to the shelter I have bandages and other things in my pack to help him." 

"k." Liam pulls Niall up on his back and heads to their temporary home.

_

When they get back Zayn lays him on the floor and gets everything he needs from his back pack. 

First he rinses the wound with water and wipes it clean. Then he…

"What are those?" Liam ask.

"These are some leaves I found a few days ago that I remember help fight infection and speed up the healing process." Zayn places the leaves over the cut and then wraps it with the cloth bandages.

"Okay he should be fine the bleeding stopped, He just needs to rest now. Help me lay him down."

Liam doesn’t say anything just rushes over and helps make Niall comfortable.

-

About an hour later Nialls snoring away peacefully while the 2 other boys watch him.

"Thank you Zayn… I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you. Probly just cry on that beach and end up getting killed too." Liam looks down like he’s disappointed in himself.

"LIam it’s okay you did great." Zayn throws his arm over Liam to comfort him.

___

 

A day and a half pass and Niall finally wakes up.

"He guys…" Niall says in a weak voice.

"Hey Niall, how do you feel?" Zayn sits by him.

" ‘m fine just a bit sore."

"So how’d that happen Niall?"

"Well I was in the water fishing when the boy and girl from 11 ambushed me I really thought I was a goner."

"It’s all thanks to Zayn he did everything."

"No no Liam helped me alot too! He was a perfect nurse." Zayn pokes Liams side getting a laugh out of Niall.

"Well thank you both, you guys saved me… So whats happened while I was out?"

"Well theres only 9 of us left." Liam says.

"The boy & girl from 11 that you got, The girl from 3, the boy from 5, and the girl from your district all got taken out, I’m sorry."

Niall tears up after hearing that last bit of news. “No it’s okay as long as I have you two I’ll be fine.”

That brings a smile to both Liam and Zayn’s faces because they feel the same way about Niall they’re so glad they have eachother to rely on.

 

 

______________

 

 

A few hours pass its probably around 2pm Zayn figures. Liam and Niall are sleeping while Zayn keeps watch. He looks over to them and smiles to himself. Liam’s laying peacefully while Niall sleeps in wild positions, an arm and a leg thrown over Liam.

Zayn really is greatful he ended up with these 2, they act so normal around him like they aren’t even in the games. He wouldn’t wanna go through this experience with anyone else.

"Hey Zayn." Niall’s sleepy voice interrupts Zayn’s deep thoughts. 

"Morning sunshine how was your nap?"

"Good, good, But ‘m starving now is there anything to eat?"

Zayn looks through the backpack for food but no luck.

"No, I guess we’re gonna have to go hunting soon as Liam wakes up, I’m pretty starving myself."

"As soon as who wakes up?" Liam says in a low sleepy tone.

"God finally you wake up you’ve been sleeping for ages!" Niall teases.

"Oh fuck off you liar you barely woke up too." Liam hisses back, getting Nialls signature chuckle.

"Well we could go in a bit lemme just change Nialls bandages and we could set off."

"Kay, thats fine I need to go to the bathroom anyways, I’ll be back." Liam leaves the shelter.

"Come on Ni, Arms up."

Zayn takes Nialls shirt off and starts unraveling the old bandages from his chest. Zayn’s finger go for the cut and he looks closely to see the progress. 

"It’s healing nicely, it’s still has some to go but ina few days should be perfect." Zayn smiles at Niall.

"Thanks Zayn, you know without you me and Li would probly be dead right now."

"Oh its no big deal you guys would do the same for me."

Zayn realizes it get quiet for awhile and Niall looks like he’s trying to figure out what he’s gonna say next.

"You know Zayn… Liam … He really likes you."

That catches Zayn off guard but he recovers quickly. “Yeah I like him and you alot too.”

"You know what I’m talking about Zayn don’t act stupid, I see the way he looks at you. It’s like he’s already won these stupid games when he’s in your presence."

"Yeah I know Niall, but I’m not going to deal with that now in a few days, we’ll probably both be dead so it doesn’t matter how much he likes me or how much I love him." Zayn’s eyes start to sting but he holds back the tears.

"Well I’m pretty sure your mentor or stylist already told you that me and Li are ‘Hunger Games royalty’ or something stupid like that. So i’ve known Liam for a long time now. And I’ve never seen him so happily in love with someone in all the years I’ve been his friend."

"Liam’s … in love with me?" That’s makes a tear fall from Zayn’s eye and drip off his long eyelashes onto his cheek.

Niall smirks at him, “Of corse he is stupid… I know we don’t have much time left together Zayn, But you need to let yourself love him back while you still can. Or else you’ll regret it when this is all over.” He pulls Zayn into a hug. ” Now wipe your tears Liam will be back soon and he’ll kill me if he knew I told you all this, he made me swear not too.” 

"Okay." Zayn laughs and cleans his face.

A few moments later Liam comes back. “You guys ready?”

They both just nod smiles at Liam and give him his bow and arrows. Niall and Zayn getting their weapons as well.

"So where are we off to Zayn? You always seem to know where to find food." Liam grins at him.

"Well I seen a large bird making a nest the other day over by the berry bushes where you found me. We could eat it and get some berries for later too."

"Sounds good!" Niall says and they head off in the direction they first found Zayn. 

It’s about a ten minute hike away not to far and not to close.

"Shhh walk slow I know its around here somewhere." Zayn starts walking slowly looking at all the branches in the trees to spot the bird.

"There it is!" Zayn points up to the bird in its nest.

"Oh good it looks like its sleeping this should be easy!" Liam says excited, readying an arrow in his bow.

But before he could launch it, a knife flies by Liam’s arm and right into a tree next to him.

 

________________________

 

*Niall’s POV*

 

 

They all instantly look back in the direction it came from and see that the person who threw it was Max George from 12.

"This way I found them!" Max yells out. 

"Run!" Liam yells leading the way, Zayn right behind him, Niall pulling the knife out of the tree before he follows them.

Soon Niall looks back and sees George with Danielle, Perrie, Justin and Selena right behind them and they’re catching up quickly.

"We’re gonna get you lover boys!" Justin shouts at them in a mischievous tone with a dark grin on his face.

Niall looks up at Zayn and Liam running with all their might in front of him. He touches his chest where his wound is and figures he’s already damaged goods. He knows exactly what he’s going to do.

He look up at the back of their heads one last time and he feels so much joy rush over him he loves those 2 boys so much and he’s glad he met them. It just confirms to him that he’s making the right choice.

He stops in an instant spinning around and launching his triton, it flying right pass Max and going straight through Selena’s abdomen. Max looks back and a canon fires confirming she’s dead it makes all of them stop in their tracks out of shock that Niall is attacking them on his own.

Justin runs at him with a sword and Niall blocks it easily pulling the knife out of his pocket he got earlier and slices Justin’s throat. Signaling another canon.

But right as he’s about to go for Max he feels an excruciating pain go through his back.

he looks down at his stomach and sees a tip of a sword is sticking out and his white t-shirt is stained in blood. He falls to his knees holding his stomach everything starts getting blurry and all he could hear was the feet of Perrie, Max & Danielle run past him. 

He lies on the velvet-y soft grass and thinks to himself he doesn’t regret this one bit he’s just hoping he bought them enough time to get away. he smiles and lightly laughs coughing up blood, because dying doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

Soon his icy blue eyes are dull and grey, and that overly hyper, bright, silly personality & everthing that was Niall James Horan from district 4 is gone . And another canon sets off.

 

_______________________

 

 

When Zayn turns around at the sound of the canons all he sees in the distance is Niall on his knees with a sword in his back and the person holding it is… Perrie.

"No Niall!" Zayn shouts out and attempts to run back but Liam stops him.

"We can’t go back Zayn theres nothing we could do for him now."

"I know that but I’m gonna fucken kill all of them now I don’t care anymore!"

Liam turns him around gripping Zayn shoulders and looking him in the eyes. His bottom lids laced with tears. “Zayn if you die now what Niall just did will be pointless his death will be worthless! You can’t do this Zayn!” 

Zayn doesn’t say anything just holds Liam’s hand and sprints as fast as he can with him.

They finally make it back to their home and rush in. Liam putting his hand over Zayn’s mouth who is hysterically crying now.

"Shhh." He looks at Zayn in the eyes and Zayn just nods trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

Soon they hear the feet of the other tributes run by at a high speed. They sigh in relief but tense up because soon they hear the footsteps come back. 

"Shit we fucken lost them! That stupid bastard from 4 distracted us too long!" Max says furious.

"Its okay we’ll find them soon enough the gamemakers aren’t going to let this go on much longer! there’s only 6 of us now, the 3 of us and them 2 and 1 other tribute hiding alone somewhere. This should all be over in about day and a half at most." Perrie points out.

"Come on lets get out of here they’re probly long gone by now." Danielle leads them back the way they came.

-

After Zayn and Liam are sure they’re gone, Zayn curls up in his chest and starts crying. Everytime he trembles Liam pulls him closer. They don’t have to say anything they both know how the other feels. Losing Niall was like losing a piece of them. He kept them going and always made good of a bad situation. He was their light but now its dark so dark and Zayn’s not sure its ever gonna be okay again.

 

 

___________________

 

 

"Here Zayn drink some water." Liam passes him the canteen.

"Thanks Liam." Zayn says with no emotion, still in shock from what happen just a few hours ago.

Liam has an idea how to cheer him up something he’s been hiding from Zayn since he found him.

"Come on Zayn we’re leaving… And leave all the stuff too we’re not gonna need it, the games should be over by tomorrow afternoon."

"What?! But where are we going?" Zayn looks so confused.

"Don’t worry, you’ll love it trust me." Liam winks at him.

"Okay Li."

-

They walk hand in hand because Zayn hasn’t wanted to let him go since Niall passed.

"So where are you taking me?" 

"I can’t tell you its a secret." Liam pokes Zayn’s nose getting a shy giggle out of him.

They walk past a few trees when Liam gets tense stopping them both in their tracks.

Zayn looks up to where Liam is looking and sees a tribute a short distance away, standing completely still like he’s heard something and he’s trying to listen for it. He also has 2 knives ready in his hands.

Liam lets go of Zayn’s hand to get his bow and an arrow. He readies it and lets it fly, the tribute dodges it like he could hear it launch from Liam’s hands. Launching a knife in the direction he heard it come from gracing Liam’s arm leaving a small cut.

"Shit." The boy from 3 says and runs behind a tree.

Zayn and Liam have already hidden themselves behind a giant bush.

"Zayn he obviously has great hearing so I’m going to go over there and make some noise and shoot an arrow in his direction so when he comes out you throw an axe at him. It should work considering axe’s make no noise when you throw them."

"What if I can’t-"

"Trust me Zayn you could I’ve seen your skill this will be a piece of cake for you."

"Okay."

Liam’s about to leave but he hesitates and turns back to Zayn.

"Sorry I have to do this just in case this all goes bad."

Liam grabs Zayn’s chin and gives him, in Zayn’s point of view a perfect kiss.

Zayn always thought the softest thing he’s ever felt was the bed in the tributes apartment, but he was wrong Liam’s lips are much softer.

Liam pulls away leaving Zayn stunned.

Liam giggles lightly, “Now take that stupid look off your face Zayn and pay attention.” 

Zayn’s cheeks go red and he stops zoning out and nods a yes.

Liam runs off and nods to Zayn from where he is that he’s ready to shoot.

He lets the arrow fly and instantly the boy pops out to throw a knife.

Zayn throws an axe and the boy turns as if he could hear Zayn breathing but its to late by the time he sees Zayn theres already an axe in him and he falls to the floor, a canon firing seconds later.

They both run over to him to see who it is.

Zayn looks at his face and he’s never seen him before not the whole time he’s been here.

"His names Louis Tomlinson from 3 he was next to me on the launch pads. My dad said a lot of people were betting on him that he’d win this. He’s one of the brightest minds in all of the districts He’s invented quit a few things for the capitol the last few years. He comes from a long line of genius his father invented the hover trains and everything they use to create these arenas."

Zayn doesn’t say anything just walks over to a bush to pick some flowers and puts them over Louis’ chest.

Liam thinks its strange at first but realizes that this probly isn’t even about Louis, but for Niall and the fact that Zayn never got to say goodbye to him. 

"Okay lets go now." Zayn grabs Liam’s hand and Liam leads them back on their path.

 

_______

 

 

They walk for about ten minutes when Liam finally announces that they’ve arrived at their destination. 

"Close your eyes now… no peeking!" 

Zayn closes his eyes and just lets Liam guide him.

"Okay you can open them now." 

When Zayn opens his eyes it’s a huge field of flowers. He takes a deep breath and he’s almost hypnotized by the scent.

"So… Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it Liam it’s probly one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever seen."

"Yeah I found it when me and Niall were looking for you the first couple of days, I made sure it wasn’t a trap or anything set up by the gamemakers so we could walk through if you want."

Zayn doesn’t say anything just grabs Liam’s hand and leads him through the field.

"Its so perfect Li. I wish I could paint it."

"Well when you finally get out of here you could." 

When Liam says that it almost makes Zayn cringe, because he says it so genuinely like he truly believes Zayn is going to win the games. Now he starts to here Niall’s voice in his head that he’s wasting time so he pushes Liam into the bed of flowers and crawls on top of him and starts kissing Liam.

"What uh… what are you doing Zayn?" Liam pushes Zayn back and his cheeks are flush a bright red because he’s not used to Zayn giving him affection like this.

"Liam you do so much for me and I give you so little I just wanna …"

"Well that’s what you do for someone when you fall in love with them." 

And that’s all Zayn needs to know that Liam’s in love with him so he continues kissing Liam until soon its sloppier and rough and Zayn’s pulling off his & Liam’s shirts now.

He straddles Liam and starts slowly grinding his hips down on him making Liam moan into their messy kisses.

Item’s of clothing are flying off one by one and its all a bit rushed until Zayn’s lying on his back is when Liam gets so gentle looking Zayn in the eyes to make sure he’s completely ready for this. Zayn just gives him a cheeky smile and a wink. And with that okay Liam finally pushes into him and when he does Zayn’s whole body feels like it’s set on fire but in the best way possible. 

Liam starts slow but speeds up when he realizes Zayn’s getting used to it. 

Zayn can’t help but look up at this boy hovering over him and think how much he cares for him. Soon tears are falling from Zayn’s eyes.

"Zayn are you okay!? Am I hurting you!?" Liam panics.

Zayn just laughs at him because its so cute. “No I’m fine, I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize how much I love you Liam.”

"None of that matters now Zayn as long as i know you do, thats all i ever wanted." He wipes the tears away and lightly kisses him all over his face. "Now lets finish before another tribute finds us."

Zayn nods and continues kissing Liam more passionately than ever now. They keep going until they both can’t take it anymore and finish simultaneously. Liam collapsing on top of Zayn completely exhausted breathing heavily on Zayn’s neck. It’s such a peaceful silence after that. they just lay there together breathing eachother in.

Zayn breaks the silence first when he starts to chuckle.

Liam looks at him smiling,”What’s so funny? Was i really that bad?”

"No, no Liam it’s just I think we should get dressed now I don’t think either of us want to fight another tribute naked."

"True." LIam giggles and get up to collect all of their clothes.

When they finally finish getting dressed they lay back down in the field of flowers. Just looking up at the bright blue sky and talking about everything to eachother, sharing every little bit and answering every question asked.

"Do you mind if a take a quick nap Liam?" Zayn curls up into Liam’s chest.

"Go ahead, I’ll keep watch." Liam kisses Zayn’s forehead putting him right to sleep.

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

About an hour later Zayn’s shocked awake by a canon firing making him cling to Liam’s shirt.

When he realizes Liams fine he fully wakes up. “Li what was that?”

"I don’t know but I could’ve swore I seen lightning it wasn’t a canon."

Lightning cracks through the sky once more proving Liam right. Soon it start filling with dark clouds.

"Zayn get up and get our weapons." 

"Okay."

The skies completely covered now but Liam notices theres a circle in the sky right above where the Cornucopia that has no storm clouds over it.

Liam starts hearing rainfall come from the north, where they ran into the other tributes the day before.

They hear a loud scream and then a canon fires.

"That was Danielle I know her voice, stay close to me."

Liam now starts to hear rain come from directly behind them. He looks very close at the flower getting hit with the rain and notices…

"Zayn run!" Liam grabs his hand and runs toward the Cornucopia and away from the wall of rain coming for them.

"Why Li what’s happening!?" Zayn starts to panic now.

"The rain it melts anything it touches… We need to go there look." Liam points to the sky where there isn’t any clouds.

"Go Zayn don’t look back just keep running as fast as you can, I’ll be right behind you."

"Okay." And with that Zayn takes off as fast as he can. Leaping over anything that got in his way.

Another canon fires and it sends a chill down his spine because he’s sure its Perrie, Max is too fast to be caught by this. But he pushes those thoughts aside and goes after his goal to reach the Cornucopia.

When he finally clears the thick forest he rest, panting heavily barely able to catch his breath.

"We made it Liam… Li?" Zayn turns around but Liams not there and the whole forest is covered in rain now. 

"Liam! Liam!" He yells his anxiety starting to set in.

"Your little boyfriend didn’t make it." Zayn hears from behind him. And when he turns around he’s met with Max from 12 punching him in the nose breaking it on contact. Zayn falls to floor and Max pounces on top of him and starts choking Zayn.

Zayn starts gasping for air and trying to fight him off but Max is bigger and stronger then him, He’s starting to lose feeling in his limbs when an arrow flies and hits Max in the shoulder making him losen his grip on Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn looks up through his teary eyes and sees Liam but he’s hurt his whole right arm looks like it was burned from the acid rain obviously and he has a small cut on his cheek Zayn figures he must’ve tripped and didn’t make a sound because he knew Zayn would stop running and help him up.

Max instantly jolts up and pulls out a knife from his pocket. Liam fires another arrow hitting his leg but Max doesn’t let up and when Liam attempts to fire another arrow Max is too quick for him and tackles him to the ground making him drop his weapons.

Zayn tries to get up but he’s still weak from being strangled. He looks over and sees Max on top of Liam continuously punching him busting Liam’s lip. So Zayn forces himself to stand and pick up Liam’s bow there’s only one arrow left and Zayns never fired one before.

Zayn tries to steady his hands and fires the arrow, it flies through Max’s neck and a canon fires a second later.

Liam gets up slowly and walks over to Zayn and hugs him, “You did it Zayn.”

"What do you mean? Theres still us 2 Liam."

And thats when Liam’s legs buckle and he falls to the floor but Zayns there to catch him.

"What’s wrong Liam?!"

Liam lifts his right arm to reveal a hunting knife stuck in his side.

"No Li when did …" Zayn tears up.

"When he tackled me to the ground I guess i didn’t even realize it until I hugged you."

"No ,no ,no…"

"See I told you, you’d be fine, I knew you’d win Zayn." Liam says in a froggy voice.

Zayn sits on the floor and puts Liam’s head on his lap and starts brushing his finger through Liam’s hair.

"You can’t leave me Liam I need you too much, I’ve never loved someone like I love you before."

"You will Zayn, you’ll find someone that loves you so much." 

"But I don’t want anyone else, just you."

"Well you have me Zayn all of me, I’m all yours okay? And now you have to live a happy fun life for me and Niall." Liam reaches up and wipes Zayn’s tears. 

"Okay." 

Liam starts to lightly giggle.

"What is it? only you would laugh at a time like this." Zayn smiles down at him.

"Nothing its just even when you’re crying youre still beautiful Zayn."

"Oh shut up, always so romantic even in the worst situations."

For the rest of the time Liam just talks about everything Zayn wants to know and tells him all his secrets and how him and Niall had a deal from the beginning that they would protect Zayn till the end. And that he was sorry him and Niall kept so many secrets from him.

Liam starts blinking slower and slower and Zayn starts to name all his favorite things and shares as much of his life with Liam as he can.

"You’re my soulmate Liam, I love you so much."

"I know Zayn, I love you too."

Liam just looks at Zayn so lovingly until his eye’s flutter shut weakly and a canon fires.

When he’s finally gone it feels like someones ripped half of Zayn’s heart out. 

A hovercraft arrives shortly after and congratulates him on his win of the 25th Annual Hunger Games & 1st Quarter Quell.

He brushes his hands through Liam’s hair one last time and kisses him 3 times one on his forehead, his nose, and his lips & and sets Liam down gently. He boards the hovercraft with no emotions he feels so completely numb to everything now, it all just seems pointless. 

Even a few days later when he has his interview with Caroline he doesn’t really say much. 

When he finally goes back to his district he’s met by loads of people cheering and congratulating him and he just brushes it all off, He really doesn’t care.

After the parade in town he’s escorted to his new home in the Victors Village, him being the only one that lives there since he’s the first victor district 7 has ever had.

________________________

 

 

He eventually listens to Liam, grows old and tries to enjoy his life. He gets married, Has children and all the money he could want. But it never fails that every night when Zayn falls asleep he dreams of the golden boy from district 1 that he fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading x thanks for making it this far please leave feedback good or bad


	3. thanks

Thank you for reading this far if you did , I wrote this a long time ago so sorry if its amateur- ish but anyway hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> heres my tumblr if anyone is interested http://smoking-jays-with-zayn.tumblr.com


End file.
